Voleur
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: She stole something from Hermione, so she's a thief.


"Stop thief!" someone shouted from across the crowded bar.

Everyone who heard the yell all looked at the one being called as a thief. A woman with long blonde hair, falling freely on her back with a black bowler hat, and wearing a white 3/4 shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. But the said woman didn't stop her trek to the exit, as if she did not heard the accusation towards her.

"You, with the blonde hair, stop!" Another yell.

The spectators watched how the so-called thief still didn't stop. Possibly thinking that there are a lot of blondes in the bar.

"Bloody hell… Blondie with the hat!"

This time, the blonde finally noticed that she was the one being called as a thief, turned around, looking at the one who was shouting at her. Perfectly shaped left brow cocked up, blue eyes staring at the woman with chocolate brown eyes that's approaching her at a fast pace.

The woman with brown eyes panted, bushy brown hair swaying along the pants, as she now stood before the blonde. "Finally you stopped… Thief." She said, a weak smile on her face.

The blue-eyed woman looked surprised at the accusation, both brows now high up. "Excuze me? You are calling me a voleur… A t'eif?"

She nodded her head, regaining her composure. "Yes." she answered firmly, staring at the blonde's dark blue eyes. She noticed that depending on the lighting, it could turn to green or steel grey. Like the ocean.

Hermione Granger, co-owner of the 'Golden Trio' bar, now stood before a beautiful blonde she's been having a crush since she and her two friends opened the bar. The woman, a French model, is Fleur Isabelle Delacour. A woman she now called as a thief.

The reason for such accusation is none other than the other two of the owner of the Bar. Harry James Potter and Ronald Weasley. Her two friends had finally persuaded her to chase the girl of her dreams for the past six months, mainly because of Ron. The redhead, a family trait, told her about his big brother's massive crush on the French model and his attempts of wooing her.

"If you don't make a move on her now mate, my brother might take her away. And I know how he wants her to be his future wife. Ugh! You should see how love-struck he is with her. Very disgusting." Ron made a gagging sound.

"Ron's right. I say you make your impression now before she can no longer be yours." Harry said, patting Hermione's shoulder.

The brunette looked at the French model, talking to the bartender she always talks to, Luna Lovegood, at the other side of the area.

Their establishment happens to have two bartenders. From where she stood, Ron and Harry are the bartender while at the other side, Ginny and Luna. It's her strategy, to have the customers/patrons order more drinks because of the beautiful and handsome eye candies.

Hermione asked Luna and Ginny what the blonde talks to them about but they kept their mouths shut or using the 'bartender-client' secrecy. How she hated the rule she created.

"Oh Ginny sent a message." Harry piped in, showing his smartphone to Hermione where the sms application is open. Hermione read the contents and quirked her brow. "Beast? Really?"

'Broken rule - Belle is considering Gaston's offer. Make Beast move.'

"Well you do act a bit savage-y whenever you are jealous of Bill." Ron and Harry laughed, earning a glare from their brunette friend. Harry stopped laughing and cleared his throat as he put his phone back to his pocket. "Look, 'Mione. You should really make your move. And I'm telling you, the most impressive and smooth move you can do to sway that beauty from Bill. I don't have anything against Bill but I can't picture that French beauty with him at all."

Ron agreed. "Yeah mate. Bill's a 'beer and steak' kind of guy. That French? Probably a 'wine and caviar' kind of woman. And we all know how that fits your taste." he told her, offering her a shot glass full of brandy.

Cornered and concerned, Hermione couldn't take it any longer. If she don't make her move, she knows she'll regret it. If she does and got rejected, at least she won't regret it. Outweighing the decision of making her move, she took the offered drink, drank it in one gulp and tossed the shotglass to Ron. "Wish me luck then."

"Luck? You need to have somewhat magic to stop her because-" Harry raised his hand, pointing at the direction of the blonde making her way to the exit. "She's leaving."

"Shite."

And this is how she ended up standing before the blonde. Her mind, a genius level so does her professors says, came up of calling the woman as a thief to ensure two things. One, the woman known as Fleur, would stop or two, someone will stop her. The first one worked apparently.

"I do not underztand mademoiselle. I am not a t'eif." Fleur said, face still has a look of disbelief. "I did not steal any'zing."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you did. So you either go with me or pay the fine." she said to the girl firmly. The options she laid out are both in her favor. She inwardly grinned at her quick-thinking.

The blonde leaned forward, dipping down a bit due to Hermione being shorter than her by a few inches, and stared at the brunette's chocolate brown eyes. Her face showing a challenge. "'Zen tell me, ma belle, w'at eez eet 'zat I stole, hm?" She asked, her nose merely an inch away from the brunette.

The co-owner of the bar took the closeness of Fleur as one of those French customs. She knows she was blushing at the close-proximity of her and her crush and she thanked the dim lighting for hiding it. Licking her dry lips, she looked at those pinkish lips of the model for a second before looking back at those ocean-like eyes. "My heart…" She breathed out.

To her dismay, the model pulled away and giggled after giving her answer. She knew it was cheesy but she couldn't help but play the truth card. The blonde model did stole her heart the moment she first laid eyes on her. She waited, heart pounding anxiously, for the response of the French beauty.

"Your 'eart you say?" the blonde giggled. "For some'zing so precious, 'ow much fine s'ould I pay you, ma belle?" She asked, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, Hermione crossed her arms and grinned at the blonde. She would not look weak before the French. "Ten times the worth of what you stole." she said, making the blonde laugh once again.

"Eez 'zat eet?" Hermione nodded. "'Zen I'm afraid 'zat is some'zing I cannot return. Becauze you 'ave to pay me for 'ze fine too, ma belle."

Hermione was confused. Did she missed something? "Fine for what? I did-"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, the blonde winked at her and turned her back at her.

"My number is wi'z Luna, do arrest 'zis _voleur_ w'en you are free, officer 'Ermione." Fleur announced, leaving a confounded Hermione But before she was out of earshot she looked back to the brunette and winked. "'Zough I do not 'zink you will 'ave your 'eart back, ma "

Hermione watched how the blonde exited her bar, still unsure of what happened with her interaction with the blonde. One minute she was trying to use a 'thief' pickup line and the next, the blonde was playing along. Mentally retracing the whole events, gluing all their interaction, her brain could only come up with one conclusion. "Shite… I guess I have to pay the fine too. Wait… How did she even know my name?" She said wondered and looked at where Luna is. The airy blonde was waving at her with a piece of paper in hand. "Bartender-Client my arse…"


End file.
